


Let Her Go

by AlexTheShipper



Series: After the Apocalypse didn't Happen [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Luther, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fix-It, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Mute Allison Hargreeves, Not Luther friendly, Preventing the Apocalypse, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, happyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: When Allison throws herself towards Luther in an attempt to free her sister she's stopped, exactly as she expected, but nothing is stopping Klaus from opening the door then.Now with Bonus Chapter- The morning after the world doesn't end





	1. Chapter 1

Allison doesn’t know what drew her to the basement, to that terrible room, but she was expecting an empty dusty torture chamber not Vanya’s tear streaked face.

 _What are you doing?_ She wanted to yell, but she couldn’t. She felt so helpless when all she wanted to do was scream.

 _I’m so sorry._ Vanya was screaming, but there was no sound, just her lips moving. _Please, I’m so sorry Allison_. Her hands slammed against the window pleading, desperate.

 **Let her out**. Allison wrote, with all the fury she felt in her bones.

“I can’t do that Allison she hurt you.” Luther says, holding his hands up as if he had no choice. Allison points furiously at the pad. **Let her out** _. Now Luther_ , she wants to add on, wants to say so many things it burns in her chest how furious she is.

“I can’t Allison.” He says, and he sounds sorry. She wants to scream at him. _Then do it. Just do it. Let her go._ She points to the notepad again, stepping towards the door. The other boys just stand there like idiots, and she wants to scream at all of the, the one-time Diego doesn’t want to fight Luther is now? Really?

“I’m sorry.” He says, and she hates him, for the first time in her life she hates him. He stands in front of the cell he locked her sister in and has the audacity to apologize to her, while Vanya beats on the window with tears streaming down her face begging to be let out.

 **Then I will**. She writes, taking a step forward as she holds up the pad.

“I can’t let you do that Allison.” Luther says, moving to block her path, and she glances at Diego searching for help and gets nothing. So she turns desperate eyes on Klaus, and he nods, so she runs at Luther screams wordlessly, noiselessly all of her fury. Luther stops her, exactly like she expected him to, and Diego hesitates not sure what to do, but Klaus moves.

 _Please let me out._ Vanya pleads _, Please I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you._ And then Klaus is there cutting off her view of Vanya, and there’s the squeak of a wheel turning. Luther disappears, tossing her backwards as he turns to knock Klaus out of the way.

“No!” He screams. “She’s Dangerous.”

“She’s out sister!” Klaus shouts back, Luther bats him away from the door like a fly, and Vanya is still screaming. “And from down here,” Klaus spits out blood before flashing Luther a bloody smile. “You look like the dangerous one to me.”

Then there’s another squeak, and a figure that almost looks like Ben opening the door.

“Allison, I’m so sorry.” And then Vanya is spilling out the door, sobbing and it makes Allison’s heart ache. This is her sister, and she’s hurting. “I didn’t mean to do it, I didn’t mean to I’m sorry.” She falls to her knees shaking as sobs wrack her body. Allison reaches for her pad frantically scribbling.

 **It’s okay**. She turns to show the hastily scrawled words to Vanya. It’s not enough for what she wants to say. She wants to say. _I’m sorry, and I forgive you, and I love you_ , but for now, for now **it’s okay** will have to do.

“I thought I killed you.” Vanya whispers, and Luther takes a step to put himself between them, posture threatening. “I thought I killed you.” Allison reaches out and smacks Luther with the notebook before flipping to the next page.

 **I’m okay. You didn’t. I’m okay**. There will be time later to explain that she understands, that she doesn’t blame Vanya.

“Are you okay?” Klaus asks, and Luther takes a step towards her causing her to flinch back.

“I-I don’t I don’t think so.” Vanya admits, scrabbling desperately away from Luther. “I’m scared guys. I have powers, and they’re terrifying. I can do horrible things. I’m so scared.” She admits.

“You’re safe here.” Klaus promises, shifting himself between Vanya and Luther. “Ben and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Vanya sobs softly at that, and Diego steps forward.

“Back off number 1.” Diego says, and there’s a soft schnick sound as he pulls a pair of knives out.

“She’s dangerous!” Luther roars, “She hurt Allison!” The first knife slices through his arm.

“And you hurt Klaus, you don’t see us locking you in a sound proof room.” Diego remarks, circling around him.

“Oh, could we that sounds brilliant.” Klaus offers, helpful as always. Allison shoves her pad into his face.

 **Luther, leave**. She demands.

“I’m not leaving you alone with her.” He hisses, pointing towards Vanya. Allison raises an eyebrow at him glancing between his hulking form and the girl sobbing on the floor. She ignores the other boys shouting their defenses of Vanya, scribbling furiously in her notepad.

 **Then shut up, and know that I will never forgive you for what you did to my sister even if I live to be well over 100**. She shoves the paper in his face giving him just long enough to read it before shoving past him and dropping to her knees next to Vanya.

 **I love you.** She writes **. You’re my sister**. She offers a smile, and an arm and then Vanya is sobbing against her chest as she silently runs a soothing hand down her back. She flips back to what she first wrote to Vanya. **It’s okay.**

“We’ll figure it out Vanya.” Klaus assures her, dropping down next to them as Diego stands guard, a knife in his hand.


	2. Averting the Apocalypse Is- surprisingly enough- not the End of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the next day

Allison had made a decision when she demanded Luther let Vanya out, she had decided that if the world was going to end then Vanya shouldn’t be trapped and alone when it happened. Except the world didn’t end, the next day they all wake up spread around the living room, and they realize that somehow they did it. They averted the apocalypse.

Moving forward isn’t easy, truthfully none of them had considered what they would do if the world didn’t end in days, Five hadn’t considered it in years. It’s so strange in a single week Allison feels closer to her siblings than she ever has before, but at the same time the chasms between them have never felt so wide.

When she wakes up, she looks at Luther, and she realizes something. The reason she left the locket behind. Allison has always dragged Luther with her, and he did what she wanted, often because there wasn’t really a choice Reginald did not believe in respecting each other’s autonomy.  She fell in love with him when there was no one else to love, but she saw the man he was standing in front of a locked door calling her crying sister a monster, and she found herself unable to love him. He was her brother, and she cared about him, but he had behaved like a monster.

“Ben, no, no keep ‘em away.” Klaus mumbles, drawing her attention. For the longest time she had looked at Klaus and seen the worst of them. She had looked at Klaus and seen the useless addict, she never really thought about what made Klaus the way he was, if she was honest with herself, she’d admit she hadn’t really cared. Still, she remembered the sounds of screaming that emanated from Klaus’ room at night through most of their childhood, she knew she was lucky, while her power could do monstrous things, she had to choose to use it, Klaus never had that choice. “Ben!”

Ben had been a paradox the gentlest person containing the most violent ability. Reginald had always referred to Ben as his heaviest hitter, Ben had always referred to himself as a pacifist. Allison wishes he could have actually been one, wishes he could have lived long enough to move out. To find his own way. She hates that the world took that away from him.

The couch shifts, as Diego’s leg kicks out, and she glances down completely unsurprised to see him still wearing combat gear even in his sleep. She was never that close to Diego, him and Luther’s rivalry had often led to her picking sides, and she almost never chose his. She knows that he’s been doing some vigilante nonsense, but she doesn’t know his phone number, where he lives, if he’s dating. She doesn’t know him, despite growing up in the same house, she doesn’t know any of them.

“Delores!” Five’s voice draws her attention, highlighting just how many of her siblings suffer from nightmares, she knows she does too. Five is the brother she knows least of all, unable to forget the 13-year-old he was, and completely unaware of the man he is today. She knows he’s been through more than they could ever imagine.

Finally, she looks at Vanya hidden mostly behind Luther’s hulking frame, obnoxiously overprotective even now. Vanya’s eyes are open, red rimmed and her face tear streaked. She mouths the word sorry and Allison can feel her heart ache just a little more. Vanya was always the loneliest growing up, she’d moved out with little more than a goodbye, and she’d been normal in a way that none of them had. She got a job, and an apartment, and she had a life. Allison had never considered that Vanya wouldn’t know how to make friends, wouldn’t know how to talk to people. She reaches for her notepad, and her marker.

 **It’s okay.** She flips the book around, to show Vanya, and waits until Vanya nods before pulling it back. **I’m sorry I tried to rumor you.** It doesn’t feel like enough **. I’m sorry I never included you growing up.** She adds, and it’s still not enough. **I’m sorry you felt so alone.** She continues, and she holds up the pad for Vanya to see, stares at her sister’s face, as she reads it.

“It’s not your fault.” Vanya whispers, she could yell and the others would sleep though it, they all had practice sleeping through screaming, but Vanya had always been the most considerate.

 **It’s all of our faults**. Allison gestures to the others when she shows Vanya. Vanya just shakes her head in response. **You deserved better**. Allison feels so lucky that Vanya had always been patient, she just sits there waiting while Allison writes.

“We all did.” Vanya answers, looking around the house with the same pain tinged nostalgia they all feel. “We all did.” Silence falls between them then and there’s still a million words that Allison wants to say, but there will be time. She thinks she’ll ask them to learn ASL with her, and she thinks at least a few of them might even say yes.

“Dave?” Klaus asks, and when she looks over his eyes are open, tears streaming down his face. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” There’s a pause as Klaus listens. “Sobered up just for you.” Klaus beams at nothing, and Allison promises herself to do better, by all of her siblings, and maybe a first step for Klaus is finding out who the hell ‘Dave’ is.


End file.
